The Pack Of Silent Beasts Wiki
''The Pack Of Silent Beasts'' "The silenced beings always have the deepest and most complex minds.~ Arrow This pack is still being created. Please come back later for the rest of the wiki. Thank you! Ranks Alpha~ The alpha is the main decision maker. Although he/she does use advice from the beta/healer, they usually make the final choice. They often try to make the best choice for the whole pack. He/she deserves high respect. Beta~ The beta is second in command. They often help the alpha with decisions, or organize patrols/hunting parties. They may also help around camp. They deserve high respect as well. Mender~ The mender is a very important rank. They help the sick/wounded or those who are bearing pups. He/she has to go through many training sessions to become a mender. They deserve high respect. Patrol dogs~ The patrol dogs serve the pack by patrolling the territories. They check for any strange/odd scents among the borders, and must report to the alpha/beta on anything alarming. They deserve respect, but not as much as the mender or above. Hunting dogs~ The hunting dogs simply hunt. They must bring back as much prey as possible, but not sick/old prey. They do deserve respect, considering they feed the pack. Scouting dogs~ The scouting dogs search for any attacks coming towards camp, and go with hunting parties/patrol dogs to scout out any possible dangers. These dogs may take orders from higher ranks, but shouldn't be treated badly. Nurser dogs~ The nurser dogs are the dogs that care for/have pups. They watch over the pups, and feed them. Nursers deserve great respect, close to that of a beta's/mender's. Trainees~ Trainees are the future ranks of the pack. They choose on which rank they wish to be, and study/train on it eagerly. Although they are respected, they may need to be corrected sometimes. Pups~ Pups are the future generation of the pack. They simply enjoy life as is, and relax. Like the trainees, they shouldn't be abused, yet they may need to be corrected/disciplined. Omega~ The omega is the lowest rank. They do dirty jobs, such as cleaning out old bedding, fetching herbs for the mender, ect. They shouldn't be abused, yet they have the lowest respect amout. An omega may also be a dog been demoted, or a prisoner. Members of the pack Rules and punishments The rules are fair, yet should be followed carefully. Rule #1~ Do ''NOT ''cause unnecessary drama. I am a peaceful person, and I do not wish to fight/exile/scar unless needed. Drama queens will ''NOT ''be tolerated in the pack, and will be exiled as soon as possible. Rule#2~ Follow orders from higher ranks. Always follow an order from a higher rank, unless you believe it is ''TRULY ''wrong. If you think its wrong/uncalled for, tell the alpha, beta, or mender. If you do disrespect a higher rank, you will either be demoted, scarred, or exiled, depending on how bad it is. Rule#3~ Don't double-clan, even with another OC. If you were to double-clan, you would be scarred and exiled. Rule#4~ Follow the dress code. It is listed below the rules and punishments. If you don't follow it, you'll be warned once, then exiled. Rule#5~ Don't kill, fight, or wound if it is not needed. Always report back to the alpha/beta first. If you don't follow this rule, you will be demoted or exiled. Rule#6~ Think of ranks lower than you. Even if you simply hand out an order, make sure it is reasonable. If you do not follow this, you will be demoted. Rule#7~ Sparring anger/wounds do not come out of the ring. If you act wounded/angry after sparring, you will be exiled. Rule#8~ Traitors are not tolerated. If you are caught spying, you will be killed/scarred on the spot, and we will let allies know you betrayed us. Rule#9~ Always ask the alpha or beta before editing the wiki page. If you edit it without permission, you will be demoted. Dress code The dress code is needed, but it will be fair. '''Animals depending on rank'~ Pup: Bunny Trainee: Wolf Full grown: Arctic wolf Clothes~ Head: Nothing Neck~ Spike collar, Leaf necklace Back~ Worn, Sparta armor Tail~ Tail armor (no tail armor from the armor sets though.) Paws~ Leaf bands, Elf bracelets Clothes color~ No pink Fur color(s)~ '''Natural colors only, such as browns, whites, blacks, grays, creams, and maybe a dark red or blue if wanted. '''Eyes~ '''Natural only, no pinks or purples Regular information '''Realm~ Neutral Tag Color~ White/Silver Allies~ '''Tribe of Chickamauga '''Enemies~ '''None '''Breeds~ '''Types of dogs and wolves only '''Active~ '''Camp still being made/members still being recruited. '''Badge (Depending on rank)~ '''Alpha: Star Beta: Paw print Mender: Flower Patrol: Lighting Hunting: Zios face Scout: Phantom Nurser: Heart Trainee: Fox head Pup: Clover Omega: Leaf Territories '''The Forgotten Canal (Zios) The forgotten canal is a dark, ragged, and overgrown area with a deep river. Long, tangled vines cover around this area, and if you aren't careful, you may run into a venomous snake. It is very quiet there, and there is not many other living beings there, besides animal and plant life. It has gotten its name from the overgrown look, with crumbled stone walls in some areas, making it look long forgotten. The prey that is mostly found there is frogs, snakes, lizards, some big birds, rats, carcasses, and if your lucky, maybe a wild boar. You may also catch fish there, if your swift enough. Servers~ Nile, Rambu, Rocky, Ganges, Gila, and Sawtooth. The Sandy Ghost Town (Kimbara) The sandy ghost town is a seemingly abandoned area, in the middle of the desert. It is very hot there, but luckily it has a cold creek to cool off in. It has a slight, sheer cliff, and while you need to try and be careful around them, it wouldn't hurt you very badly to fall off one. You would most likely land in water anyways. The bigger waterfall is the one most need to watch for. It is very rocky, and a tumble down it could mean some scratches, bruises, and a few broken bones. The prey that you find in this area is lizards, birds, snakes, an occasional water animal or fish, porcupines, and maybe a desert dwelling rabbit if your a good hunter. Servers~ Nile, Rambu, Rocky, Ganges, Gila, and Sawtooth. The Great Oak Forest (Sarepia) The great oak forest is a forest with many huge, ancient oaks. It has lots of shrubbery, fallen logs, trees, and tall grass to hide and hunt in. The biggest thing to watch out for here is bears, boars, and snakes, especially if you only have one or two others with you. You must be careful in severe storms as well, because a strike of lightning or strong, fast winds could send a tree toppling over. Most of the herbs the mender uses are found there. The prey found is very plump and lush, and you can find much of it, especially in the bushes and under logs. The prey you usually find here is squirrels, rabbits, weasels, mice, skunks, boars, snakes, frogs, lizards, and if hunters are abundant, you may be able to take down a bear. (rarely.) Servers~ Nile, Rambu, Rocky, Ganges, Gila, and Sawtooth. Joining form #1~ Breed #2~ Description of look/personality #3~ Desired rank (Alpha/Beta not allowed) #4~ Roleplay example #5~ Username #6~ Previous clan/pack #7~ Why you wish to join #8~ Desired roleplay name #9~ Any previous enemies/disputes (If you do end up in our pack, you must do a loyalty oath/prove loyalty as well.) Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse